What's Mine is Not Yours
by Collectively Untogether
Summary: Shortly after Spencer leaves for college in Boston, Teddy makes a big mistake and discovers she is pregnant. However, she doubts that Spencer will still want to be with her when he discovers the truth that the baby isn't his.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Good Luck Charlie.**

**Teddy POV  
**

* * *

I stood in front of the full-length mirror and smoothed my shirt over my flat stomach. This was all wrong.

The past hour had consisted of me sobbing and clutching the pregnancy test in my hand. I had tried denying it, wanting to convince myself the device was lying. It had to be. This just couldn't be happening.

I sighed and picked up the pregnancy test again. The reading hadn't changed, and it wouldn't no matter how much I wished it would. If I could take back that night, I would in a heartbeat. What would my family say? What would Spencer say?

Oh, Spencer. I didn't even want to think of how he'd react. How would I tell him? How could I? Texting or calling or even video chatting would feel wrong. But why fly all the way to Boston to have the break up happen in person? That's how this would end. There was no other alternative in my mind.

"Teddy," PJ called from just outside her door.

I scrambled to find a place to put the pregnancy test, flustered at being interrupted while I was trying to figure out how to salvage my world. "Yeah?" I called back, hastily stuffing the test in my sock drawer just as PJ opened the door.

"Dinner's ready," he said, only poking his head into the room.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second."

There was a pause in which PJ didn't move even though I had given a satisfying answer.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just...just Spencer still," I told him. It was mostly a lie; yes, I was still missing Spencer, but no, that wasn't the problem right now.

"It'll get better. At least try to eat tonight?" PJ asked, his voice hopeful. PJ had practically been my caretaker since Spencer left for Boston again after our failure of a surprise for each other. Even though he had the apartment with Emmett, he constantly checked in on me and made sure I ate. He called it practice for when he started culinary school, but we both knew it wasn't that at all.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll try." I nodded, just wanting him to leave. I didn't want to talk to anyone or think about food at the moment. It all sounded revolting. I felt like I shouldn't be allowed to eat with my family right now or look any of them in the eye. I was pregnant and the instant I started talking to them like everything was normal was the moment everything in my life would become a lie. I didn't want that. Right now, I just wanted to sit down and cry again to relieve some of the suffocating pressure on my chest.

PJ was silent again for a moment. "Are you still planning to go to Boston with his parents for Spring Break?"

I froze; I had completely forgotten. Spencer's parents had told Mom and Dad that I was welcome to join them on their trip to Boston. I could tell Spencer then, but what about his parents? It felt like a time-bomb had just been placed in my life, and I had to figure it out right now. If I waited, the lies would only get bigger - literally.

"I'm going," I said after a moment, not sure how I would explain it if I didn't go. Spencer would be crushed if I didn't, but maybe he'd take that pain over the more pressing news.

"Then just keep that in mind. If you and Spencer love each other, everything will work out," PJ said, giving me a smile before he retreated back down the hall.

Yeah, we loved each other. But what if that wasn't enough now? How could I tell Spencer I was pregnant when the baby wasn't his?

I moved to sit on the edge of my bed and reached for my phone.

"Hey, T," Ivy greeted in her usual peppy tone.

"Hey, Ivy," I said, trying to pass off my growing depression as happiness.

"What's wrong? Is it Spencer?" It was sometimes funny how Ivy always assumed Spencer had done something to upset me, but with him off at college, it wasn't a farfetched assumption nowadays.

"Yes," I said before sighing. "No. It's...I don't know how to explain."

"Alright, I'm coming over," Ivy said, her voice declaring she was determined and nothing would change her mind.

"No! My family will know something's wrong."

"No, we'll just say you needed some girl time. It'll be fine. See you in a few minutes."

I lowered the phone when Ivy ended the call. No, it wouldn't be fine. How could something like this be classified as fine?

I went back to the mirror and adjusted my simple blouse over my abdomen. In a few short months, the secret inside of me would be impossible to hide. Right now, I just needed someone on my side to offer a second opinion on what to do and how to go about all of this. Confiding in Ivy was the only option I had right now. My family couldn't know.

"Hey, are you coming?" PJ asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I was just talking to Ivy for a minute. She's coming over for a girl's night or something."

"Good. You look like you need it. Please, come on?"

I nodded. "Just a minute."

PJ left again, leaving me alone in the silence.

A few moments passed before I moved to open the sock drawer again. My clothes were practically the only thing fully unpacked from the hasty move to the rental house. The termites had destroyed our house from the inside without anyone really knowing it. Now, it felt like I was the one with the same problem. These secrets came out at some point one way or another. The trick was to hide them for as long as possible.

"What am I going to do about you?" I breathed, staring at the device in my hand. The problem seemed so small and insignificant when it was just a reading on a pregnancy test.

The doorbell rang, and I was immensely glad in that moment that we had chosen a rental house just down the street from Ivy. That would be a big help now more than ever.

"Hi, Ivy," Mom said from down the hall.

I hid the test back in her drawer before standing and moving to the door. Ivy would support me; she had to.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did that slime ball get you pregnant?" Ivy demanded. I had just finished telling her the news over dinner on the floor of my room.

"I don't know. I just..." I paused and set my plate down. "My family and I were at the hotel because of the house situation and he texted me to tell me he still had a jacket of mine, I think. We met up at a gas station in town, but then the whole story about Spencer just sort of spilled after he asked what was wrong."

"And...that tells me nothing," Ivy said, obviously annoyed that I hadn't said anything sooner.

"He said he wanted to help and that I should just have a night of fun. So we wound up going to a party one of his friends was having. And there was alcohol, and I guess I just got really drunk." I swallowed, now feeling sick.

Ivy was silent for a moment. "I want to go rip this boy apart."

"Ivy. It's not totally his fault."

"Well, it's half his fault."

"This isn't why I told you. What do I do?"

Ivy frowned. "What can you do?"

"There aren't that many options..."

"Well, you can tell your parents and have the options of adoption or not. Or...abortion."

Now I really felt sick. I would never be able to do that. Having two really small siblings made it so children were very close to my heart. The thought of having an abortion was sickening. "No, no." I sighed. "Not abortion."

"Then you have tell someone else. Like your mom or..."

"Spencer."

"Well...not necessarily. What about a teacher or guidance counselor at school?"

"Well look at you making sense," I said, trying to make light of the horrible situation.

She frowned. "I'm serious, T. We leave for senior trip next weekend."

That was another thing had had slipped my mind. Senior trip was two weeks on a cruise in the Caribbean. A teacher or someone would definitely have to know. Not like I just couldn't pass off the pregnancy as seasickness or something, but still. "Ugh...what do I do about that?"

"Hey, it gives you two weeks to figure something out while having fun and being with me." Ivy grinned, which immediately made me smile back.

"Yeah. So...you're helping with this?"

"T. You're my best friend. Of course, I'm helping."

I leaned forward to hug Ivy. Without her, I'd probably be in massive breakdown mode again.

"Now," Ivy said after I had pulled back. "I brought _Twilight_, so I hope you're in the mood for vampires."

I laughed. "Alright, put it in."

Ok, when Ivy meant she brought _Twilight_ that meant all five movies. Nearly ten hours, four bags of popcorn, and seven bathroom breaks later, we were both exhausted. Ivy fell asleep where she was on the floor with some blankets Mom had brought in around midnight. I, on the other hand, stayed awake in the darkness until I fell into torturous dreams where everyone hated me because of being pregnant. It especially hurt when Spencer told me to my face he downright hated me now.

Luckily, the morning came quickly and so did the smell of Sunday's chocolate chip pancakes. PJ had to have visited again then. Nobody liked Mom's pancakes; there was nothing cake-y about them.

After a relaxed breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and milk, Ivy suggested going to shop for new outfits for the cruise. Frankly, I knew she was just looking for a way to get me away from my family, and I was grateful that she had picked up on my 'I don't want to be around these people' vibe.

"What about this?" Ivy asked, holding up a pair of leopard print jeans. We were in one of our favorite stores in the mall, and Ivy had already picked out three different outfits for herself.

"Don't you already own half the zoo?" I asked, skimming through a rack of t-shirts for the right size.

Ivy frowned. "Yeah, so?"

I smiled. "I was just commenting. They'd look great, but are you sure you want to wear those on a cruise ship?"

"Well, where else? But either way, I could just wear them out with Raymond." She grinned and folded them over her arm to take into the fitting rooms. "Now, let's find you a bikini."

I grimaced, not feeling in the mood to try on swimsuits. Seeing my stomach bare would just remind me of the problem inside it.

"Come on, Teddy. Two weeks on a cruise ship and you're not going to go in the hot tub or something?"

I sighed and let her lead me over to the few swimsuit racks in the store; they were just getting in their stock of summer clothes. The majority of the swimsuit section was bikinis anyway, and their colors covered the whole spectrum. After a few minutes of searching and more pleading on Ivy's part, I consented to try on a light blue bikini with white spaghetti straps that tied behind my neck.

"Ok, get in and try your stuff on, I'll be in the one next to you," Ivy said, shoving me inside the first room.

I closed and locked the door behind me before changing into the bikini. I took a deep breath before turning to face the mirror. It looked good, but I felt awful. Should I really be buying new clothes when a baby was going to need food and diapers in a few months? It was odd thinking about it that way, but it was true. Having a baby would be a sacrifice on my part; that was, if I kept it. Right now, everything was so up in the air, and that was frightening.

"Lookin' good, T?" Ivy called.

"Yeah, I like it," I said and touched the small white bow that was positioned between my breasts. I sighed quietly to myself. Ivy may be my best friend and be there for me for anything, but I wasn't so sure she would understand if I said I couldn't buy this because of money. How did Mom and Dad raise and support five kids?

I changed back into my own clothes before stepping outside to meet Ivy. I would get this one thing, but my carefree years would be ending shortly. That, I knew for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter for you guys. Also, please check my profile for details about an upcoming project of mine.**

* * *

"Be safe. Remember to wear sunscreen. Call me every night," my mother rattled off from the pier.

"Mom. We'll be in the middle of the ocean. No cell service," I reminded her before giving her yet another hug goodbye.

"Oh. Right." She gave me a weak smile. "Have a great time."

"Yeah, yeah, and get me something cool from Puerto Rico," Gabe grumbled as I hugged him.

I laughed and hugged PJ, Dad, and Charlie before kissing Toby's forehead. "Bye, guys," I said and stepped back to stand beside Ivy.

"Come on, Teddy, Mrs. Maldom said the ship's leaving at noon." She gave a tug at my sleeve.

I picked up my suitcase and followed her across the bridge to the ship. The rest of our senior class was already on the way inside. Some stragglers, like ourselves, were still saying goodbye. Ivy's parents had moved further down the dock already so they would have a good place to wave goodbye. Honestly, I just wanted to be out of sight of land already.

"I'll take your bags, miss," a man just inside the doorway said. He was wearing a green uniform, and, looking around, I saw many more dressed in identical attire. I set my bag down so he could pick it up properly.

"See, people to wait on us, round the clock buffet, hot tubs, private cabins. You'll totally relax and love it, T," Ivy said to me.

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess it will be fun."

She grinned and the two of us walked over to where Mrs. Maldom was handing out the cabin keys she had picked up from the desk. "Ivy and Teddy," she said, looking up from a sheet and handing Ivy the key to our cabin. Our teacher looked back down at the sheet and frowned. "Guess we have some late people," she said before addressing the rest of us, "Go on to your cabins. We're all on one floor. Girls are in one hallway; boys in another. My husband, who has so graciously volunteered to come to chaperone the boys and who has apparently wandered off to the buffet table, will be with the boys. I'll be in the end room in the girl hallway. Off you go to find your rooms. Be on the upper deck in fifteen minutes for departure. Then you can explore. Meet in the dining hall for dinner though."

The class dispersed, the boys heading in one direction and the girls in another. I stared around as we walked through gorgeous hallways with emerald green carpets and gold accents. By the time we reached our hallway, I was completely lost; hopefully, I wouldn't ever be on my own though. Ivy had promised to stay by my side the entire trip.

"Oh, wow," I breathed when Ivy opened the door to our cabin.

I closed the door behind both of us and just gaped at the room. Dark oak beds with frames such a rich brown that they seemed to be made of chocolate were laden with golden sheets, comforters, and decorative pillows with gold tassels. A stereo system sat atop an entertainment center that also boasted a flat screen TV twice the size of the mini-fridge that sat against the same wall.

"The toilet paper rolls even have bows around them!" Ivy said excitedly, having walked to the bathroom to look inside. "Look!" She held a roll up for me to see. A dark green ribbon was tied around it.

"That's...wow."

"Yeah. I could get used to this." She grinned, seeing our bags were already sitting at the foot of the beds.

"Yeah, it'd be great," I agreed and sat at the end of the bed where my bags had been laid. "Two weeks with nothing to do but relax and eat. And shop."

"And no worrying!" Ivy said pointedly, grinning.

I nodded. "Think we should head back up to say bye to our parents again?"

"Yeah, might take us that long to find the way back."

I laughed and stood. "Just glad I'm not the only one who has no clue about how to get back."

Ivy rolled her eyes and took me by the arm. "Then let's go."

By the time we finally rushed up onto the main deck and found spots at the railing, the ship was already giving huge blasts of its horn. We both waved at our parents, giving huge smiles. Mine actually wasn't forced; I felt completely free even if it was only for two weeks.

"Ok, what do you want to do first?" Ivy asked me as soon as everyone had stopped waving and scattered and we had turned away from the railing.

I looked at her for a moment, contemplating it. Then we both said, "Food," which made us laugh as we headed toward the buffet tables that had been set out in the middle of the main deck for lunch in the warm sun. The line was already long, but it moved quickly enough. I nearly found myself gaping again when I saw what there was to eat. Sandwiches, chips, crab cakes, sushi, salmon, and shrimp were just a few things among many laid out on the tables. Ivy and I decided to work together and each get a plate of different things so we could share and decide what we liked.

"Best. Vacation. Ever," Ivy said as she dropped down into a chair and put her feet up.

I laughed and pushed a chair closer to hers before sitting down and setting my plate on my knees. "I agree. No crazy family here to drive me insane or drag me around shopping all the time."

"Until we dock somewhere," Ivy said.

I nodded. "Ok, yeah. Then you'll be dragging me around everywhere."

Ivy grinned. "Of course."

We started sampling from each other's plate, sinking into silence as we ate and occasionally said "Try that!" or "Oh, you have to have one of those."

A shadow fell across my lap, causing me to look up. Blinding sunlight kept me from seeing the guy who was standing above me. "Er, hi?"

"Hi, Teddy." Then I could see the smile he offered me, but it only made my blood run cold.

No. Spencer could not be here.


	4. Chapter 4

"Spencer!" I jumped to my feet, panic jolting me to my senses. Ivy barely caught my plate before it fell. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was supposed to be on this trip before I went to Boston," Spencer pointed out. "And I wanted to see you. I'm taking the classes I'm missing online while I'm here. I didn't want to miss my senior trip. Or a chance to surprise you." He pulled me into a hug.

Yeah, it was a surprise alright. Now, I had to look happy for him. What if he suspected something was wrong?

I pulled back with a fake smile in place. "This is going to be awesome, Spencer."

He returned the smile. "Yeah. Hey, I let me just go get changed and we can go do something fun."

I nodded and smiled as he walked away. I turned back to Ivy as soon as he was out of sight. "This is a disaster," I said, sitting down and dropping my head into my hands. "Why does he have to be here? This ruins everything."

"Teddy. You don't know that." Ivy sighed. "You shouldn't need to tell him on the trip. You won't be showing or anything yet."

"Yeah, but the longer I wait to tell him, the angrier he'll be when I finally do," I said. I looked up at her and frowned when she popped a shrimp into her mouth.

"Look," she said after swallowing. "You can still have a great trip. Just act like everything's normal. He won't suspect a thing. Trust me, it's Spencer."

"But...Ivy, how can I do that to him? I've already gone and gotten pregnant. Now I have to lie to his face for two weeks?" I ran a hand through my hair. "What if Mrs. Maldom slips up and says something to him?! I didn't tell her Spencer's not the father!"

Ivy frowned. "Do you really think she'll say something?"

"Maybe. I don't know." I looked around. Some of our classmates were on the deck milling about and laughing as they talked or sat in the hot tub.

"Here. Eat some more crab cakes," Ivy said, pushing the plate into my hands.

I sat and ate while waiting for Spencer to return, which came all too soon for my liking. I stood and handed the plate back to Ivy.

"You two go have fun," Ivy said and waved us away, smiling so at least Spencer wouldn't suspect her of anything.

"So, how's school?" I asked awkwardly as Spencer led me through the ship. I suspected we were going swimming as he had come back from his room in his swimming trunks and a t-shirt. I was glad I was wearing my new bikini underneath my clothes already.

"Come on, Teddy, let's not talk about school," he said with a laugh. "We're in the Caribbean on our way to the Bahamas."

"So? I haven't seen you for a while," I said and looked away from him.

"I know, but there will be plenty of time for talking about school." He led me around a corner and onto the pool deck, which consisted of multiple pools, water slides, and even hot tubs along the edge of the deck. Kids rushed about, racing down slides and playing basketball in the pool while their parents mingled with other adults in the hot tubs or deep ends of the pools.

"Spencer! Teddy!"

We both stopped walking and looked around. I inwardly groaned at seeing Mrs. Maldom and her husband sitting on some sun chairs nearby. We walked over, my logic telling me things were just about to explode in my face.

"I'm so glad you made it, Spencer," she said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was a little late. I forgot to pack sunscreen, so my mom had to run out to buy me some."

"See? You forget how hot it can get when you're so used to life up in Boston already." She laughed. "I just wanted to give my congratulations." Her eyes shifted to me as she said it.

"For what?" Spencer asked.

My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. "For getting early admission into college," I said hurriedly before Mrs. Maldom could say anything else. "You deserve it." I looked back at Mrs. Maldom, hoping she had caught on.

She looked confused for a moment before saying. "Yes! You left in such a hurry that many of us teachers didn't get to say anything to you."

"Oh," Spencer said. "Well, thanks."

She nodded and moved to stand. "Sorry, I'm parched. I heard this ship has phenomenal blueberry smoothies. Teddy, you like blueberries, right?"

"Right," I said with a nod.

"Then come join me for a second. My treat." She said, slipping her arm through mine to lead me away to a drink bar at the end of the deck.

With any other teacher, walking arm-in-arm would have been awkward to say the least. But Mrs. Maldom was a young brunette who taught Art at our school. She was the kind of teacher who was everybody's friend and just wanted to make sure they were happy. Basically, if you needed someone to talk to, the choice was always Mrs. Maldom.

"Teddy," she said, turning to me abruptly as soon as she had placed our order for two blueberry smoothies. "You didn't tell me Spencer didn't know about the baby."

I sighed. "It's not his. I don't know when or how to tell him. I was hoping to figure something out on this trip, you know."

"Yes. And now Spencer's here. You must be upset." She bit her lip while she considered it.

"Yeah. I definitely wasn't counting on seeing him here. Now, I have to lie to him and pretend everything's alright."

"I'm sorry for not telling you he was coming. He wanted it to be a surprise."

I shook my head and took the smoothie when the worker behind the counter handed it to me. "It's not your fault. I just don't want this to spill out right now. But I don't want him to be angry that I didn't tell him sooner."

"You have to make the choice that's best. I'm not going to pry into your business about who the father is, but Spencer will ask when you tell him. I'm here to help, but you have to understand that if Spencer really loves you, you'll get through this together." She took a sip of her smoothie. "Mm, see, they are the best." She smiled.

* * *

**Hey, guys, thanks so much for reading. Please review. :) **

**Also, I'm starting an event in which I'll upload 30+ one-shots all on May 1st, and you all get to pick what fandoms I write them for! Voting is going on _right now_ in the poll in my profile. There are 40 fandoms to choose from, so go pick your favorites.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner in the ballroom that night wasn't the spectacular dining experience I had hoped for. Spencer insisted on sitting with Ivy and me instead of his friends from the volleyball team, so the three of us joined a table already occupied by five other people.

"We're from Georgia," one man said as we all ate our salads. He was short and wore a polo shirt. "Just got married. This is our honeymoon." He beamed at the blonde woman beside him. "This is Kim. I'm Ronald."

"Georgia, did you say?" asked the woman beside Spencer. "Grant and I are from Texas. We own a ranch in the countryside. Quite beautiful." She looked pointedly at the man two seats away from her.

He grunted. "Oh, yes. It's spectacular. Elizabeth keeps a wonderful garden. And Kelsey rides horses."

The young girl in between them frowned and sunk lower in her seat as she picked at her salad. "Yeah."

"Tell them about it," Elizabeth said.

Kelsey shook her head, which made her mother purse her lips.

"What about you three?" Ronald asked, pointing his fork at Spencer and waving it at Ivy and me. His wife put her hand on his to make him lower the utensil, muttering something to him about it being rude to point with cutlery.

"We're here on a school trip from Colorado," Spencer explained.

"Oh, senior trip, I'm guessing from the looks of you."

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, well, I'm in college already. Early enrollment, but that's a completely different story."

The conversation stopped as the waiter came around to fill up drinks and take away plates. Their places were soon filled by our main courses.

"Early enrollment," Ronald mused, picking up the conversation again once the waiter had left. "Where are you going to college? And what are your names?"

"Boston Institute of Performing Arts. And I'm Spencer," he said. He looked at me.

"Oh, uh, I'm Teddy."

"And I'm Ivy." Ivy then returned to her fried chicken after that.

Ronald nodded appreciatively, cutting up his steak. "That's a good school. Where are you girls planning to go to college?"

"I'm not sure," I lied. I knew where I _wanted_ to go. However, given recent events, going to the same college as Spencer seemed like a horrible idea.

The conversation carried on slowly, and I spoke only when asked a question. For the most part, Spencer could answer most of Ronald's questions. The rest of the table seemed content to listen, except when Spencer mentioned wanting to visit France and Elizabeth said, "Oh, sweet Paris! You must go! That's where Grant and I got married." At that point, Kelsey looked like she was going to be sick between her mother's perky personality and her father's reluctance to say anything except, "Good eatin' here."

"It was so nice meeting you all," Elizabeth said as dinner wound down and we stood to leave.

"Yes, and good luck at school," Ronald said.

The three of us thanked them and said goodbye before walking out into the hallway.

"T, I'm tired. I think I'm going to turn in," Ivy said, her eyelids already drooping.

I nodded, though I was on edge about being left alone with Spencer again. "Ok, I can come with you if you like."

"Actually," Spencer said, taking my hand and intertwining our fingers. "I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute."

Ivy frowned at him before looking back at me. "Just be quick. I'll leave the door unlocked for you." She turned and left.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked, looking up at Spencer.

He smiled. "Not here. Come on." He tugged me along a corridor and back out to the main deck where he had surprised me that morning. There were only a few people out on the deck as most were either at dinner or taking part in the night activities in the heart of the ship. He led me over to a hot tub and sat on the edge, turning to put his feet in the warm water. I followed suit, my eyes never leaving him. He was acting odd.

"So..." I prompted after a moment.

He stared out at the ocean for a moment longer before saying, "I didn't really come on this trip because I wanted to be with my class one last time or whatever other motives you might have thought I had." He paused. "I came to be with you...to tell you something."

I swallowed and squeezed his hand lightly, our fingers still entwined. "Yeah?"

"You know I love you, and I want to make this work so badly. I just feel like..." He hesitated and looked at me. "I just feel like things are going to totally fall apart once you graduate. Right now, you're still in Denver for a few more months. But after that, you could find yourself in California or England because of school. It could totally rip us apart."

"I thought it already had for the most part," I murmured.

"But I don't want it to," he said, using his free hand to cup my face. "Teddy, I don't want to go back to college wondering whether or not you're going to go off to college and find some other guy-"

"And you think I don't worry the same about you?" I huffed.

"That's not what I meant. I want us both to know where we are at all times no matter if we're half a world apart." He reached into his pocket, and my stomach lurched in sudden fear of what was likely in the black box that had just appeared out of his pocket.

He looked at it for a long moment before tilting his gaze up to meet mine. "Will you be mine?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a silver promise ring with two overlapping hearts.

"I..." My nerves were out of my control as my heart beat wildly. It wasn't an engagement ring...technically. Looking at the ring, both possible answers wanted to spring from my mouth at once. Saying yes would be cruel to him without him knowing about the baby. But saying no would be just as bad. I swallowed and looked away. "I'm sorry, Spencer. I can't."

He blinked and let the box snap close. "W-why not?" he stuttered in confusion.

"I can't tell you," I said, feeling a lump form in my throat as I tried to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry. I just can't tell you." I pulled my feet out of the hot tub and walked away silently, both relieved and heartbroken that he didn't come after me.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning found Ivy and I lounging in the sun, and I greatly welcomed the sun's rays. The drowsy feeling the light gave me was enough to block out my memories of Spencer the night before. Ivy had wisely not brought it up again after I had told her about it in our room.

"Want anything to drink, ladies?"

I looked up at the handsome worker who had asked. We both ordered smoothies, and I watched him walk back to the drink bar.

"So are you excited for the Bahamas tomorrow?" Ivy asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait to walk on those beaches and just breathe in that air. It's a completely different world than Colorado."

"You can say that again. I can't waiting for the shopping." She laughed and shifted in her chair. A magazine lay in her lap, pictures of different prom dresses staring up at us.

"Still haven't found one you like?" I asked.

"No, have you?"

"I have one, but...I, well, will it fit in May?" I asked softly.

"Depends if it's tight right now. You're going to have to tell your family eventually," Ivy said, flipping the page.

"I know." I sighed and looked away.

"And you're going to have to tell Spencer eventually. Because I've been thinking...it'll come down to if you plan on being with him or not. You can either break up with him or tell him. But either way, he'll want a reason."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know how. How can I spring that on him? On my family?"

"Just tell them. That's what you did with me."

"Because I knew you wouldn't judge. Not like they will."

Ivy frowned at me but didn't say anything as the waiter returned and handed us our drinks.

I sipped mine, glad for an excuse not to talk. I slid off the chair and stood.

"Where are you going?" Ivy asked.

"To find Spencer. Any ideas?"

"I heard a lot of the volleyball boys were going out on the other deck to play this morning. He might be there."

I nodded and walked away, the deck warm under my bare feet. I was just wearing shorts and a simple t-shirt today. I hadn't felt like dressing overly cute today when I had crushed Spencer's heart last night. What was I even going to say to him? I sipped on my drink on the way to the opposite deck, glad that it was all the way at the other end of the ship because it gave me time to think.

"Mine!" I heard a familiar voice yell as I turned the corner onto the deck. It was one of the boys from my class. The rest of the boy's volleyball team was there, half playing against the other half.

Spencer was in the back row, crouching in preparation for the ball. I avoided them and walked over to the chairs, sitting down and continuing to sip my drink. I would just wait until they took a break or something.

A group of girls hovered nearby, all wearing short shorts and bikini tops and giggling as they watched the boys play. I secretly hoped none of them were giggling over Spencer; the thought made me angry. But it also made me sure of what I was about to do.

"Match point," one of the boys called and laughed. He hit the ball over the net, and both Spencer and another boy dove for it at the same time. They collided, and the opposite side cheered as the ball rolled away.

I sprung out of my seat, hurrying to set my drink down before rushing over to Spencer who was just getting to his feet and now rubbing his head. "Spencer! Are you alright?"

He looked up at me and frowned. "Yeah, think so." He lowered his hand and rolled his shoulder. "Head and shoulder just kind of hurt."

I nodded. "I image so. Why don't you sit down?"

"No, I'm fine." He glanced at the other boys who were all dispersing and going to get drinks, sit in chairs, or go to a different part of the ship.

"Actually," I said quickly, my mouth now dry as panic built inside my chest. "Can we talk? I need to explain about last night."

He frowned but sighed and gestured for me to lead the way. I took him over to where I had been sitting a few minutes previous with my drink. He sat across from me. "Well?"

"I love you, Spencer. I do. I just couldn't agree to be with you like that until you knew the truth, and I wasn't sure how to tell you what I need to tell you." I swallowed and looked away for a moment, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. "So...I'm just going to tell you and then go, ok?"

"Teddy..." Spencer sighed. "We can talk about whatever is bothering you."

I shook my head, not looking at him as I felt the prickle of tears in my eyes. "No, Spencer." I swallowed. "The thing you need to know is...I...I'm pregnant."

Spencer didn't say anything for a long time, and I glanced up at him. He was staring at me. "Teddy, we never..."

"I know." I swallowed and stood. He just sat there, shock written all over his face. "But you had to know." I walked away, feeling deja vu of the previous night as I forced myself to walk back through the ship to find Ivy. This was not how a senior trip was meant to go. Now, I felt even worse for dropping that bomb on Spencer rather than keeping it to myself. And by venting to Ivy, I felt like I was only bringing her down.

I sighed and diverted my path to go to our room. Maybe the ship had stocked our room with chick-flicks and chocolate. That sounded perfect right about now.

* * *

**Sorry for such a delay in updating! Life is crazy right now! Also, don't forget to vote for what one-shots you want me to write. Voting ends March 31, 2013.**


End file.
